The secret is in the music
by NerdGeekflower
Summary: balletlock , In which john stumbles quite by accident into what Sherlock really does for a living. A fic based off the fact that John doesn't actually know what Sherlock does for a living. If he doesn't get paid for cases, then what does he get paid for? some (lots) OOC Sherlock for plot purpose. (cover image by threadear from tumblr)
1. coffee tallks

**A/N- AHHH ATACK OF THE PLOT BUNNIES **  
**This is going to be a multi chap ballet lock fic **  
**I don't own Sherlock if I did I promise that we would already be on series 9 **  
**i have made so many passes and found so many typos i have to keep fixing it and im done, so if you find a typo F*** it **

John was happy. Sherlock had disappeared as he did daily in the afternoon hours, though sometimes in the morning. He disappeared at random hours everyday. It wasn't however that sherlock was gone that made John happy. He was used to sherlock disappearing, case or no case rain or shine, everyday like clockwork and it never made him happy. Never. It made him curious more than anything, though sometimes if he was being a complete arse it made him relieved. But even when he was an arse he was still a friend.

This was all completely and totally irrelevant as to John's happy mood. He was happy you see because he finally had found a time when both he and his new girlfriend Clara could meet up. Clara was a dancer at one of London's top and most controversial studios. Controversial because it combined Ballet, Sining, and classic, pop, and rock music. Though Mostly ballet was used all dance styles were incorporated so it drew attention from all sorts of people, the posh ballet snobs as well as the skaters.

It was interesting but gaining so much popularity that John had yet to see a performance. This caused trouble as well because Clara was always busy, with this routine or that, Today however she was free as the Studio was having a no girls needed rehearsal to prepare for a all boys number apparently coming up in their next show. John ordered to coffees while he waited

"One black coffee and on mocha latte please" as he waited for his order something grabbed him from behind

"Gotcha!" He smiled it was Clara she was petite and delicate, as a ballerina should be.

"Hello." He gave her a quick kiss and they took their coffee to a table "How are things at the Studio?" he asked she had just come from there. Her bag was slung over her shoulder

"Oh the usual, lots of drama. I love everyone I work with to death but they just need to tone it down! Just because we work in theater doesn't mean we need to be soaked in drama!" She unwound her scarf an put her cot on the back of her chair. She was wearing boots leggings a skirt that had John a bit distracted and a sweeter with matching knit beret.

"So how's your flat mate?"

"Crazy, as usual but he's a bit MIA at the moment, he disappears a lot more and more lately but he always comes home so I don't worry."

"Thats nice of you." John looked into his coffee he felt a bit guilty for not telling Clara anything about Sherlock. He had told her he was crazy, mostly as an excuse to keep them from meeting so Sherlock didn't have the opportunity to scare her off, like he had done with the last…...Twentyish. He didn't actually think Sherlock was any crazier than himself, so he felt a bit of guilt whenever he said it.  
Though the whole arrangement was working out quite well if he said so himself. Sherlock didn't know much about Clara, not even her name. And Clara didn't even know his name. For some reason this made John feel safe. Some of his girlfriends had been mean to Sherlock some had fallen in love with him, some had only dated him to meet him, and others had tried to plot with him to 'help' John. He shuddered at the thought of the last one why had he even dated a girl named Krystel? No he was much better off having the two separate at least for awhile. He smiled and tried to pick up on what he had missed of the latest, Studio gossip.

The Studio

Sherlock plopped down exhausted on the floor of the practice room.

"God do we have any coffee?" he asked the other dancers forming a semi circle of tiredness with him on the floor. Teller came in

"I'm not god but I did bring coffee." Sherlock smiled and took the offered drink

"As long as you keep brining coffee, you have my worship." Teller handed out coffee to everyone and frowned when he had one left over.

"Where's Clara?" sherlock shrugged

"Didn't show today. Left me a voicemail about her new boyfriend or something."

"The one with the dogs?" Liz questioned

"No she and Tom broke up ages ago!" Kat said.

"No I think this one has a crazy roommate." Sherlock said.

"Great, This would go great at least the last one had a dog as a pet." they laughed and drank coffee.

**A/N- new chap for behind closed doors is already in the works I had to let this plot bunny free before I was getting anywhere with that. **  
**Now, i've had this idea for awhile and I have the next couple chapters planed out **

**Also did any of you watch Tin Man? I might be writing something for that soon **

**~NGflower**


	2. Thinking on the girl

**A/n~ okay, so umm next chapter within one day! Yay! I know nothing about ballet so there isn't much logic with any of that stuff. But idc. If I owned sherlock things would be different**

Sherlock down on the couch after practice. He had a good feeling about the new routine, they had put together today. They were doing 'America' from West Side Story. He had to teach Clara her part tomorrow, she would be singing and dancing the part of the women who wanted to go back to Puerto Rico and he would be dancing and singing the part of the other in the song. He smiled the whole thing was going to be great. He closed his eyes

The song had great rhythm and spice as well as humor and good sining, it was set up like a fight, lots of lifts jumps and flare. Kyle was doing most of the lifts, which was good, he was better at them than sherlock because he was taller. Actually surprisingly sherlock was the shortest male dancer at the Studio. He always giggled when he thought of John next to all his dancer friends.

Since he was shortest it meant Sherlock got to be lifted a fair amount himself. Which he really liked, as he had not gotten to do much of it when he was younger, plus it was getting attention. Most of the more artsy newspapers, the ones that mattered in the world of performance, had liked that the Studio was crossing the traditional lines a ballet and dance. He sighed, everything was going so great with that, if only he had a case.

"I know you haven't had a case in awhile Sherlock but that was dramatic even for you." John walked in practically skipping.  
"Date go well?"  
"Yeah she's great, I really like her."  
"I can't wait to meet her." Sherlock said dryly, John allways dated the most boring women, John slammed his cup down in the kitchen Sherlock opened his eyes and stared up at him  
"You won't meet this one Sherlock." He quirked an eyebrow. "not for awhile."  
"Is this about Krystel?"  
"Yes, no, actually thank you for scarring her off….This is about the rest of them! The past hundred women I've dated! You've scared them all off!"  
"As long as I've known you, you have only dated 17 different-"  
"I'm serious Sherlock! I really like her. She's a….dancer." Sherlock snorted but not for the reason John might think. Sherlock knew first hand just how finicky dancers were, this wouldn't last a week. He closed his eyes and began to go over the steps to 'America' in his head again. He cursed Clara silently for skipping out to be with her boyfriend of two weeks, the one with the dogs? No this one had a crazy flatmate. He sighed again and rolled from the couch and picked up his violin, the movement helped him think of all the steps he would have to teach Clara first thing in the morning.

**A/n~ so thats chapter two if you like this story or if you don't like it let me know, I didn't get as great response from the first chapter as I was hopping. Just leave a review! If you have any thoughts at all. **

**One last thing the version of 'America' that they will be 'danceing' to is Bernstine's its classical and opera-y. **

**~NG flower**


	3. call me for christmas

**a/n~ Helooo~~~ third chapter! and still no reviews *grumpy pout* so review even if you hate it at this point if you reviewed in a key smash or even the word 'Potato' I would be pleased. **

**New cover art is by threadear on tumblr and yes I have asked and been granted permission :) also this was beta'd with a dancers eye by washtellmeimpretty who is just lovely :3 enjoy!**

"I'm thinking of having a christmas party." Sherlock reached for his foot on the bar. They were winding down after going over 'America' over and over and he still didn't have the Tolkien murder figured out. Usually after this much dancing he would have it all straight in his head.

"Ohhh! That would be fun!" Kat said excitedly piqueing

"Does this mean we get to meet Mr. Dream?" Liz teased doing a simple little jump. Clara blushed she had been raving about her new boyfriend for weeks now the whole Studio wanted to meet him, and the rumors were getting out of hand. Some said he was an assassin, other said a ninja. He was also 6'5" and had long black hair and deep hazel eyes. The reason this was happening is that it was rare for any of the dancers in the Studio to date or even have friends outside of The Studio. When it happened -and it only happened through Clara- the rumor mill exploded. Before they had met the crazy dog guy he had been a surfer missing fingers because he had punched a shark. They all knew this was illogical but it was fun to tease Clara.

They even had a really mean tradition for when her boyfriends visited the Studio they would perform and sing to 'Look at me I'm Sandra Dee' from Greece which was mean. But hilarious even Clara admits.

"Well… I don't know him and his flat mate typically have a party I think?"

"Two Birds Ce meet crazy flatmate, and we meet boyfriend." Teller says sitting down with more coffee as well as some water. Teller was the general errand boy in the Studio even though officially he was a stage hand and only needed to be there on performance days. He came often to see everyone and help out. He was one of the dancers even though he didn't dance.

"Speaking of Boyfriends...Sherlock where's Kyle?" Sherlock went crimson Kyle and him were not really going out but…

"He's not my-"

"Yeah. Okay. Where is he?" Clara said none of them even listened to the 'Me and Kyle are just friends' talk anymore not since last new year… or christmas. Or the thing with the… Okay Kyle in Sherlock were kinda dating but hadn't actually said they were dating yet. Even though they had said the… other thing.

"He went to the vet, Lemni needs shots." Lemni was Kyle's dog. The Studios mascot but he was Kyle's technically. Sherlock sipped some water and stretched  
"anyone want to try it one more time before we call it quits?" there was a course of nods and 'yeah sure' s which showed just how close to perfect it was. They went to starting and Clara started to sing

"Puerto Rico...you lovely Island….  
221b

Sherlock fell onto the couch and stared at the celling. If Mrs. Lo didn't do it then Sir. Ivan had to have, but there was nothing saying Mrs. Lo didn't murder her husband and Sir Ivan did. But if Sir Ivan did do it it still wouldn't explain why, but he had to have if it wasn't Mrs. Lo which it still may have been. He sighed

I like to be in America!  
O.K. by me in America!  
Ev'rything free in America  
For a small fee in America!

He pulled out his violin and began to strum 'America' when John cam in.

"No that sounds great! You want me to bring…? Okay I'll see I'll defiantly invite the boys from the yard. Yeah mmhmm okay. I'll see you." Sherlock turned as he entered the room. His phone buzzed lightly in his pocket John began putting away groceries

From: Clara  
Re: PARTAY

Christmas eve? Bring wine. Meet boyfriend.

He smiled he couldn't wait to torture clara's new beau

To: Clara  
Re:Re: PARTAY

Be there. See you 2moro. YOU BETER NOT SKIP OUT THIS TIME

"...mind? SHERLCOK! Put down your phone I'm talking!" He looked up

"I'm listening." He got a 'yeah okay' look from John "now"

"My girlfriend wants to meet you…" Sherlock sighed deeply he had almost 0 desire to meet the prude dancer John was dating and he knew she would recognize him, she would probably say something like 'your from that pseudo-ballet' most ballerinas didn't like the non traditional modern style of the studio. They had combined ballet with other more interesting modern styles to create a more interesting modern style. Most 'proper' ballet companies hated that they were doing so well.

"Why? You don't want me to meet her so I won't" John sighed

"Do you want to meet her?"

"No"  
"Okay it's settled."

**DUN DUN okay review or I hate you **

**Just kiddn **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**but am I though?**

**~NGflower**


End file.
